Zephiel
Zephiel (ゼフィール, Zefiiru, called Zefhyr in the Japanese versions) is the main villian of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and a minor non-playable character in its prequel Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Story Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken as they appear in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken]] Zephiel is the heir to the Bern throne, and the son of Queen Hellene. Zephiel is a very gifted child, and it is obvious that he will become a fine ruler of Bern. However, his spiteful father King Desmond tries to stop him from taking the throne. Zephiel and his sister, Guinevere, love each other dearly, but Desmond also wants to bring an end to their contact, starting with the order of killing a baby fox that Zephiel captured and gave to Guinevere as a pet. During the game, Zephiel is almost murdered by Jaffar, but Nino disuades Jaffar. He is ultimately rescued from Ursula by Eliwood, Hector and Lyn. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Zephiel, now king of Bern, is the main villain of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. In this title, Zephiel's sanity is slipping away from him, and he seeks to rid the land of Elibe of humanity by allying himself with dragons. Many years after the events of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Desmond attempted a second assassination by handing his son a goblet of poisoned wine. Zephiel fell ill from the poison, but did not die. However, with the help of his close ally Murdock, he stayed in hiding and had a false funeral arranged. When Desmond stepped up to the casket to view Zephiel's body at the funeral, Zephiel, now in his lust for revenge, rose and stabbed his father to death. A few days later, Zephiel used the Fire Emblem to awaken Demon Dragon Idenn. Shortly afterwards, the dragon Jahn sends an illusion of himself to confront Zephiel about his motives, and when it is revealed that they have similar goals, the two started working together. After this, Zephiel ordered his army to take over the continent of Elibe... The nomad and myrmidon kingdom of Sacae was attacked by a force led by Brunya and the first to fall. Next was the mercenary and pegasus knight kingdom of Ilia, with the Bern forces led by Murdock. Then he personally led the attack on the Lycia Alliance and fatally wounded the marquess of Ostia, Hector, who'd die in Roy's arms. Zephiel later forged an alliance with the Kingdom of Etruria, and caused a rebellion there; he personally went to an attack himself with Flaer, Nacien, and Percival, and knocked out Cecilia after she questioned him. When he left, and the Lycian army was noticed, Nacien left Flaer to command, and he was killed by Roy. Later, in chapter 22, Zephiel sends Brunya with Idenn to the Dragon Temple to complete his plan and later faces Roy, who slays him. He can be played as a character in a battle map after the game is completed 7 times. Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi Zephiel makes his first apperance in person in Volume 6 after defeating Cecilia, where he engages Al in a duel. Al is nearly defeated, until he touches the Fire Emblem and promotes to a Dragon Lord and nearly defeats Zephiel until the Fire Emblem leaves his possession. After the battle Zephiel regains the Fire Emblem and figures out that Al is the son of Hartmut and Militha, a Dragon, who, along with Al, was sealed by Hartmut to hide that fact. Zephiel later appears at the final battle with Roy. This battle is slightly different as Zephiel starts with the Eckesachs and Sword of Seals, which he uses to seal Al again. Al then partially escapes and distracts Zephiel enough for Roy to get the Sword of Seals and kill him. Several times in the manga Guinivere remembers Zephiel as a kind hearted boy, and even remembers a scene that took place in Rekka no Ken, when Zephiel gives her a fox kit. Death Quote Statistics Rekka no Ken |Prince |- | |20 |7 |7 |8 |5 |8 |13 |7 | |Sword - A |Silver Sword Elixir Fuin no Tsurugi Normal Mode |King |- |20 |70 |24 |20 |14 |15 |22 |24 |17 |5 |Sword |Eckesachs Hero Crest Hard Mode |King |- |20 |71 |24 |20 |14 |15 |22 |24 |17 |5 |Sword |Eckesachs Hero Crest Trial Maps |King |- |20 |70 |24 |20 |14 |15 |22 |24 |17 |5 |Sword - S |Eckesachs Hero Crest Musical Themes Zephiel's battle theme is called Battle for Whose Sake and plays whenever he enters battle in Fūin no Tsurugi. His event theme is The Kingdom of Bern, which is exclusive to him in Fūin no Tsurugi, but would be made the theme of Bern as a whole in Rekka no Ken. Notes * Like many characters in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Zephiel seems to be a revisitation of a character from Akaneia, in this case Book 2 Hardin. Both start out as wise and benevolent ally to the protagonist who seem to have a bright future ahead as a ruler, yet turn out to be brutal tyrants because they were unloved (Hardin by his wife, Zephiel by his father), their loved ones even fooling them at one point (Nyna by proposing to Hardin due to Boah's advice and Desmond pretending to reconcile with Zephiel before his murder attempt). Hardin and Zephiel both seem to be the same age (Late 20s or early 30s) when encountered as bosses, are connected to the Nyna Archetype, have the some gold streak in their armor, are in the game's best class, Zephiel even had glowing red eyes in some pictures like corrupted Hardin, and both finally die in a chapter with Hordes of Hero reinforcements. ** However there are prominent differences; most of Hardin's evil came out due to the Darksphere while Zephiel was crazy on his own and was unrepentant even in death while Hardin returned to his old self before dying, Hardin has a connection to Marth, while Zephiel's connections are to the father of Roy and Hardin uses Lances while Zephiel prefers swords. Gallery File:Zephiel_FE6.gif|Zephiel's FE6 portait File:Zephiel_FE7.gif|Zephiel's FE7 portait File:Zephiel_Epilogue_1.png|Zephiel as he appears at the end of Rekka no Ken File:Zephiel_Epilogue_2.png|Zephiel as he appears at the end of Rekka no Ken File:Zephiel_king.gif|Zephiel's battle animation Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Allies